


Made out of love

by knktagon



Category: Pentagon (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M, also bisexual icon shinwon thank u, also its Pretty Damn Gay, aromantic yuto??? mayhaps, hyunggu is Nosy and Annoying, hyunggu jinho and hongseok r briefly mentioned because i suck at Writing, shinwon doesnt know what personal space is?, we! love! rarepairs!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 13:59:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13148142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knktagon/pseuds/knktagon
Summary: “Just listen—..Shinwon you have no perception of what personal space is and it’s distracting to say the least. Give me some space.” Sighed the younger frustratingly as the flush on his face made its way to his neck and ears.





	Made out of love

**Author's Note:**

> MERRY CHRISTMAS! :D even tho i had this planned for a while n needed an invite off of ao3.. anyway... more fics including my boyo shinwon am i right or am i right?? ..love that dude. also criticism is Accepted because i Suck and want 2 improve and be less Scared 2 post on here..

_It seemed like every moment disappeared when he was around,_ Shinwon thought. Though apparently he wasn’t thinking in his head, rather speaking to himself as he heard the incessant noise of Hyunggu’s vocal chords, “Who’s he? Shinwon hyung you never leave the house! How can you ever meet someone that does that?” _Do his questions ever stop?_ Shinwon murmured to himself, looking away from his phone to find Hyunggu hanging from the bottom of his bunk, looking down at the elder with a goofy smile. _Unbelievable._

“Don’t be nosy... Why would I tell you when you’re the one that usually tells _everybody_ the latest ‘gossip’ or whatever. I thought _I_ was bad? Tsk..” Hyunggu frowned at his response, trying to swing his way closer to Shinwon, enough to attempt to grab his phone. “Hyung pleaaase! What if I just want to help?” Shinwon retaliated, shoving Hyunggu away and causing him to almost fall from his bunk before he heaved himself back up and then jumped down. 

_“Help?!”_ Shinwon practically snorted, “I’m _older!_ I think I know more about love than you do!” He watched, looking at Hyunggu’s face turn into a small frown. “No thanks.” He sneered at the younger before grabbing ahold of his jacket, and rushing out of their shared room. “Tell Jinho hyung I’m out for a walk!” Shinwon shouted to—whoever it was he saw in the kitchen. He sped out too fast to see who it was anyway, wanting to get away before Hyunggu worsened his headache with more questions.

Heading as _FAR_ as he could away from the dorms, Shinwon found himself sat in the public gardens, near a small park, on a bench, conveniently it fell silent. No screaming kids, no parents shouting, no nothing. He felt like he had some closure and _peace_ for once in his entire life. That is, before he saw a tall-ish figure, slowly moving towards the bench he was sitting at, and _God_ did he feel like hyperventilating. 

The boy sat right next to him. Which made Shinwon very uncomfortable but nonetheless, he shrugged it off and tried to calm his nerves by definitely not looking at him, _nor his very nice and stunning features, especially his eyes,_ that _VERY_ much made Shinwon want to just lean over and kiss the boy, or..Just stare at him for hours on end. “Hey, Yuto.” He murmured.

“Hey..I’m sorry for not answering your messages,” He trailed off. “Or..Calls.”   
_Yeah, it’s fine, not like I’VE been having a mental breakdown for the past week. Or thinking that you completely hate me, I guess._ Shinwon thought to himself, trying so hard to repent the negativity. One more minute with his inner monologue and he was going to die, or so he would exaggerate, I guess. 

“It’s no problem. You’ve just been out a lot lately, me and the guys just worry. _Especially Hongseok,_ I mean _jeez_ he's like a mom whenever a member doesn’t come home.” He made sure to drag out his words, to at least make the younger laugh and to hopefully make it less awkward. It did make the younger laugh, as soon as he opened his mouth Shinwon felt the blush on his neck creep up to his cheeks. _God, he’s cute._

“You’re right, I probably should come to the dorm more.. I just..Wanted time away I guess.” He mumbled slightly, “It can get a little...Crowded.” _Ouch,_ Shinwon thought. “Listen, I thought it’d be..Nice if we talked about _us_ for a second. Okay, hyung?” He asked, thoughtfully waiting for the other to reply.

Shinwon wanted to vomit. But nonetheless, nodded and waited for the _slow_ and _very painful rejection_ he usually received from guys..And sometimes girls. “Please don’t panic, the last thing I would want is to be bringing you home in my arms ‘cause you fainted..Or something.” Yuto laughed although Shinwon grinned, quite liking that idea. 

“Are you sure you’re not going to tell me to get lost because I’m incredibly, _overbearingly_ clingy?” Shinwon interrupted, letting the negativity get the best of him. 

“Just listen—..Shinwon you have no perception of what personal space is and it’s distracting to say the least. Give me some space.” Sighed the younger frustratingly as the flush on his face made its way to his neck and ears. “I like you, just, I don’t know if it’s in _that way,_ ” he trailed. “You’re incredible, before you doubt yourself about it. I just—Don’t do romance..?” 

“Well..What does that mean?” Shinwon tilted his head like a confused puppy, which made Yuto flush even more before he shook his head a little. 

“I’d rather take it slow.. I don’t really like...Kissing or..Things like that? It gives me anxiety.” The younger admitted, embarrassingly before covering his face with his hands.

“Oh. But, you’re okay with me telling you that I love you, right? ‘Cause, I do, and you probably can’t change that.” Shinwon smiled slightly, feeling calmer now. Yuto just blushed, nodding at him and slowly linking hands with the elder. 

“I know you’re not a hugger. But if you were, I would wrap myself around you like a leather jacket made of love.” Shinwon laughed at the younger, watching him cringe inwardly.

“Never— _Never_ say that again.” Yuto huffed at him. “I feel like I could vomit, that’s going too fast.” 

“ _Hey!_ But you love me anyway!” Shinwon protested, ripping his arm connected with Yuto’s and slapping the youngers chest jokingly.

Yuto made a fake vomiting noise, leaning towards his _somewhat boyfriend_ as he’d prefer to call him, rather than bandmate, “Only just, Ko Shinwon. Only just!” Shinwon just flinched at his noises and laughed with the younger, feeling much more composed and joyful now the younger cleared things off his chest to him.


End file.
